


【不义超蝙】 巴甫洛夫的犬

by shanque



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanque/pseuds/shanque
Summary: 一个不义的ABO调教文，后期会涉及很多play





	【不义超蝙】 巴甫洛夫的犬

【Everything is about sex , except sex , sex is about power . 】 

既然已经做出了选择，就要承担它的后果。

“你后悔吗？”

有很多人这样问他，炮火中的敌人，奄奄一息的战友，肮脏小巷中的女人，捧着黑面包的少年，他自己。

蝙蝠侠总会回答：“从不。”

敌人露出了凶狠的表情，战友安详的咽气，女人笑的花枝招展，少年的眼光中透露出光亮。蝙蝠侠把感情埋葬于面具后，只留给它们冰冷而执着的背影。

哪怕是现在，他的答案也不会改变。

“你后悔吗，蝙蝠侠？”人间之神钢铁般的手牢牢掐住他的脖子，冰冷的蓝焰在他眼睛中燃烧。  
“你本应该站在我身边，你本应该支持我，你本应该和我一起统领这个世界。”他微微收紧了手指，身下的人像一条溺水的鱼本能的张嘴汲取氧气。  
布鲁斯挣扎着想要扒开卡尔的手，灼烧感从肺部一路烧到支气管，他从喉咙中挤出一丝带有血腥味的气音：“从...不...”

卡尔的瞳孔瞬间收缩，指甲几乎镶进人类脆弱的皮肤中。他不屑的轻哼一声，像丢掉一个破布娃娃那样甩开了手。布鲁斯的身体重重的撞在墙上，捂住脖颈剧烈的咳嗽着，长长的睫毛上沾有晶莹的生理性泪水，双颊因缺氧染上病态的绯红，细碎的额发被汗水打湿杂乱无章的贴在苍白的皮肤上。他的战甲在战斗中变得破破烂烂，露出带着疤痕的结实肌肉。人类脆弱的皮肤被划开一道又一道口子，有些已经凝固出暗红色的血痂，有些还在渗出殷红的血珠。他的右手无力的下垂，卡尔亲手捏碎了那儿的骨头。混着少许肉块的血沫不断从布鲁斯的喉咙里涌出，他的肋骨断了两根，胃腔破裂出血，左腹部被卡尔的热射线烧伤，泛着难闻的焦味。他还清醒着就是个奇迹，不过有时清醒着还不如昏迷。

卡尔居高临下的看着垂死的蝙蝠挣扎着想要再站起来，却一次又一次从墙壁上滑落。狼狈，却有一种别样的诡异美感。他飘到布鲁斯面前，抓住他带着血迹的衣领把他从灰尘中提起来。这幅场景在任何一位古典主义画师笔下都会成为流传千古的名作：透着光束的废墟之中，高高在上的人间之神与奄奄一息的可悲人类，多么富有宗教气息和讽刺意味的画面啊。

卡尔低头把鼻尖凑近布鲁斯后颈的腺体，湿热的吐息撒在那一小块代表着支配和臣服的地方，淡淡的雨后森林的带着泥土腥味的气味散发出来。腺体被靠近的危机感让布鲁斯毛骨悚然，omega的本能让他的身体在地球上最强大的alpha手中颤抖，他的打了足够多的抑制剂，如果不是强行切除腺体和子宫会带来不可逆转的身体伤害，影响他的战斗，他早就那么做了。再多的抑制剂在曾经的标记者面前也阻挡不了omega的本能，他无比痛恨着自己的软弱。

暴力的冲突刺激肾上腺素的升高，浓重的血腥味激发了刻在生物骨子里的狩猎本能，暴力与性爱在征服欲的本质上没有什么不同让什么东西在空气中扭曲发酵。

“你洗掉了我的标记。” 布鲁斯感受到了alpha平淡语调下隐藏的滔天怒火，这是对每一个alpha最大的侮辱，但他没有力气去回答这些了，伤口传来的剧烈疼痛和大量缺血让他的意识逐渐涣散，他宁愿现在就死去，但他也知道卡尔不会这么轻易放过他的。

“告诉我。” 卡尔粗糙的指腹在他的腺体上摩挲，细小的电流顺着神经流入他的大脑，被野兽盯上的感觉让他汗毛直立。

“你用你发情的气味勾引了几个人？”卡尔攥着他衣领的手骤然收紧，黑色的布料勒入他的皮肤中。

“你就是这样招揽反抗军的？用蝙蝠侠的屁股收买人心，一定有很多人甘愿为你卖命吧。” 蝙蝠侠知道这不是真的，可还是因来自他原来的alpha的羞辱咬紧了唇肉。

“是不是每一次集会，你都在台上张开大腿犒劳他们？”

卡尔的舌尖绕过布鲁斯的耳骨，向敏感的耳垂吐气。  
“他们操的你爽吗？婊子。”

“操你的...” 布鲁斯从牙缝中狠狠挤出这几个字，他现在感谢自己的断掉的肋骨了，起码这些凌迟他的痛压下了体内泛上的热潮。天杀的卡尔现在毫无忌惮的释放着自己的信息素，太阳的味道几乎要烤熟他的内脏。

“不，亲爱啊。” 卡尔亲昵的抹去他脸颊上的血污，深蓝的眼睛中透出的寒意却让人如堕冰窖。  
“我现在给你两个选择。”他瞥了一眼布鲁斯破碎的制服，“鉴于你六分钟后就会因缺血而昏迷我建议你快点做出决定，不要让我替你选”

“第一，你活着，他们活着。”

“第二，你活着，他们死。”

“第三，你活着，反抗军都要死，你知道我抓住他们用不了多长时间。”

布鲁斯闭上了眼，只要活着就有希望，其他的...都不算什么。  
卡尔耐心的等着他考虑，饶有兴致的数着布鲁斯浓密而纤长的睫毛，他能感受到手中人生命力的流逝，体温一点点降低，心跳紊乱而缓慢。蝙蝠侠总会做出正确的决定，他知道该怎么做。

“......一..” 这比布鲁斯想象中的要困难，所有的心理建设在开口前都不值一提。他臣服在了神脚下，这没什么，没有什么是不能牺牲的。

“你总是知道什么是对的，除了反抗我。” 

卡尔的犬齿在omega的腺体上摩擦，狠狠咬了上去，重新在他体内注入自己的信息素，宣誓自己所有权，享受心理和生理畅快淋漓的满足感。布鲁斯乖顺的暴露出脆弱的后颈，安静的承受这alpha信息素涌带来的燥热和抗拒，死死压下溢出口的呻吟。在这一切都结束后，蝙蝠侠终于陷入了黑暗。

“小蝙蝠，你真的真的确定要洗掉标记吗？” 一个熟悉的女声在他耳边响起，故意拉长的语调和上扬的尾音都是小丑女的标志。  
“动手吧。” 他听见自己说。脸上涂满油彩的双马尾女孩晃了晃手中的器具，冰凉的机械贴上了他的腺体。  
“那我就不客气啦，叫出来我也不会嘲笑你的。” 这位前心理医生停顿了一下，欢快的声音低落了下来。  
“That will make you,really really bad 。*”

那不是可以仅仅用疼痛可以概括痛楚，就像是把你的灵魂从肉体上剥下来浸入滚烫的岩浆中再生生撕裂，你的每一个细胞都在火焰中惨叫中分解重组，肌肉被从骨头上一寸寸割下再抽离出神经，鲜红的心脏被刨开剜出最深处的血肉。布鲁斯不记得自己是否惨叫出声，他的意识在无休无尽的痛苦中化为一片空白，飘荡在空洞的世界中。他再醒来的时候手术已经完成了，哈莉蹦蹦跳跳的来到他床边握住他的手臂帮他直起身。  
“小蝙，你醒啦。” 

布鲁斯的头还有些晕，心脏像是被剜走了一块般疼，失去标记的空虚和不安在他的大脑中尖叫，天杀的omega。哈莉笑嘻嘻的松开了拳头，一管绿色的抑制剂躺在她的掌心。

“现在，让我们去干那个狗娘养的贱货！”

从胸骨处传来的痛痒把布鲁斯从梦境中唤醒，他猛然睁开冰蓝色的眼睛，透过玻璃看到了雪白的一片，机械仪器嘀嘀的记录着他平稳的心跳，绿色的营养液在他的指间流动。多么熟悉的地方啊，孤独堡垒的疗养仓，他一直是这里的熟客。布鲁斯尝试着活动四肢，评估自己的身体状况。他的手腕脚腕都被牢牢铐住，右臂的骨头已经被修补好，左腹的烧伤处仍隐隐作痛，几乎全部错位的内脏也都重新开始正常运行，除了从后颈的腺体传来的高热和麻痒，卡尔把他的身体修复的很好。布鲁斯放空自己的大脑，盯着从视线上方无休止的白。

坚硬的皮靴与地板碰撞出沉闷的声响，宛如死神的倒计时。卡尔是故意的，他本可以如神邸般飘浮在虚空中避免沾上凡间的尘土，却偏偏要布鲁斯听到自己的降临，嘲弄着被束缚翅膀的蝙蝠：看吧，我告诉你我要来了，你无计可施。我给了你登上诺亚方舟的机会，现在，审判降临。

布鲁斯被卡尔提着脖子丢到了床上，湿漉漉的身体上沾满了半透明的营养液，他侧过头支起上半身大声咳嗽着，措不及防中不少营养液漫入了他的气管。人类的因缺血而苍白的脸染上了几抹病态的红晕，带着疤痕的完美的肌肉线条在水滴的勾勒下更显野性的美感，他的支撑身体的右臂肉眼可见的颤抖着，好像随时就要支撑不住这具破损的身体坍塌下去。

卡尔几乎是带着欣赏的看了一会儿，直到布鲁斯平复了呼吸才走上前扼住他的脸，强迫他看向自己。生理性的泪水浸染了那双似乎天塌下来都不会动摇的钢蓝色的眼睛，让这位无所不能的蝙蝠侠失去了属于黑暗骑士的锋芒。

卡尔在看着布鲁斯的同时布鲁斯也在看着他，他有多久没有好好看过克拉克这张脸。岁月没有在他天神般俊美的面孔上留下任何痕迹，但他的眼中不再充满希望，愤怒和暴力燃烧着他眼中的蓝，让他的五官都变得锋利而富有攻击性，竟与之前若判两人，如果不是布鲁斯亲眼看到，他怎么也不会相信克拉克会有如此大的改变，克拉克已经死了。

“看看你，布鲁斯，多么脆弱，几滴水都可以治你于死地。”

“一块破石头同样就能杀死你，卡尔。” 激怒他不会有任何好处，但也坏不到那里去。被握在手中的蝙蝠侠从嘶哑的喉咙中吐出针锋相对的话，挑衅似的盯着卡尔的眼睛。

“你总是喜欢逞强。”

卡尔低头狠狠咬上布鲁斯泛着水光的唇，品尝着他温热的口腔中血腥的味道，alpha急具侵略性的信息素迅速包裹住属于omega的身躯，火热的阳光笼罩了整间屋子。布鲁斯刚被标记过的身体立刻做出了回应，从小腹升起的情热翻腾上涌，太阳的温度渗入到每一条血管中深入五脏六腑，把每一份气力软化成软绵绵的糨糊。他的瞳孔收缩，任由卡尔的舌头在自己的口腔中攻略城池。

该死的omega天性。

就在布鲁斯以为卡尔要以这种方式让他窒息而死时，强大的alpha终于仁慈的让空气重新进入他的肺部。人间之神用可以捅穿钢筋水泥的手指拭去omega嘴角流出的水痕，，戏谑的蹭了蹭布鲁斯半勃的性器。  
“一个吻？这就露出你的婊子本性了？”

操他妈的，布鲁斯瘫软在床上贪婪的汲取来之不易的氧气，他太久没有被alpha碰过了，现在仅仅是卡尔的信息素就能让他情动不已，他甚至感觉到后穴已经开始兴奋的分泌润滑液迎接alpha的到来。

卡尔毫不费力的掰开布鲁斯矫健有力的大腿，嫩红的穴口微微翕张，隐约可以窥见淫靡的水光，卡尔的手指刚刚插入就被热情的穴肉紧紧吸住，他直接粗暴的捅入第二根手指强行撑开了穴道，手指在紧致湿热的甬道中翻搅抽插。经久未用的器官被开拓的撕痛和饱胀感逼迫出布鲁斯喉咙中的一丝呻吟，夹杂着快感的麻痒如羽毛般搔弄着神经末梢，可怕的是他身体竟然生出了诡异的满足感，分泌出更多的粘液来欢迎alpha的侵入。

卡尔抽出沾满透明液体的手指把体液尽数抹在布鲁斯健美的胸肌上，湿冷的触感激起一片细小的鸡皮疙瘩，小巧淡红色的乳首也颤巍巍的直立起来。卡尔恶劣的用两根手指夹住其中一边的肉粒揉捏，omega敏感的乳头立刻变得充血红肿。 

“.啊——”

酥麻的快感和刺痛让布鲁斯头皮发麻，本能的扭动着腰侧躲开刺激来源。卡尔威胁着释放了更多的信息素，在alpha强大的威压下布鲁斯只能停止挣扎，体内的热潮更加汹涌，让他所有的肌肉都停止了工作，从后穴传来的空虚和渴望愈加鲜明。

粗大的氪星阴茎强硬的挤开穴口，两根手指的扩展远远不够布鲁斯容纳下这非人的巨物。“...不，停下！” 下身的剧痛让布鲁斯惨叫出声，他死死抓住床单挣扎着后退，又被卡尔抓住脚腕强行拖回。嫩红的穴肉被完全撑开到发白，omega自身的润滑也只是杯水车薪，完全不足以减轻被撕裂的痛苦，恍惚间布鲁斯觉得自己被剖成了两半。

“你没有选择的余地，布鲁斯。”

被湿热紧致的穴肉紧紧包裹的舒爽让卡尔低吼出声，他不待布鲁斯适应就抓住他的胯骨迫不及待的抽插起来，鲜红的血液混杂着体液被带出体外，顺着布鲁斯的臀肉流下，别有一番凌虐的美感。布鲁斯已经疼的说不出话，手指死死的陷入棉织物中，随着卡尔的抽插发出断断续续的哀鸣。这只是一场单方面的野兽般的交媾，是胜利者宣示主权的方式，顺便享用战利品。

omega的身体渐渐适应了卡尔的尺寸，从深处涌出更多的粘液来减轻身体的负担，淫靡的水声在空旷的房间里尤为清晰。火辣辣的痛苦之下渐渐染上了快感，坚硬的肉柱撞过前列腺时电流般的快感顺着脊柱爬上神经，隐忍的呻吟也染上了几分情欲。

”呃...啊...不.."

卡尔随意撸动了一把布鲁斯翘起来的阴茎。“你就这么喜欢疼吗，婊子。所以你才一而再再而三的陪那些疯子玩那些的情趣游戏？” 他的声音变得冰冷，攻击性的信息素如针扎般刺入布鲁斯的皮肤。被标记的omega颤抖着蜷缩起脚趾，吐不出一句反驳的话。

卡尔粗暴的撸动着布鲁斯漂亮的性器，指腹重重蹭过敏感的龟头，omega尖叫着绞紧了后穴，突如起来的刺激让卡尔闷哼了一声。他狠狠碾过凸起的软肉，深深撞入omega紧闭的生殖腔。

“啊！疼...出去..."

身体最隐蔽的地方被侵入的危机感让布鲁斯如濒死的鱼般弹了起来，无力的抵抗着。卡尔一手掐住布鲁斯的脖子，阴茎大开大合的操弄着柔软的穴道，每一下都深深顶开生殖腔口的秘环。布鲁斯的脸涨的通红，大颗大颗的泪水从眼眶滑落，像缺水的鱼一般张大嘴喘息。卡尔在顶弄了近百下后抽出了狰狞的性器，浓稠的白浊释放在了布鲁斯脸上，呛入了他来不及闭合的喉咙。

“咽下去。” 卡尔捏住他的下巴强迫他尽数吞下，布鲁斯纤长浓密的黑色睫毛上糊满了白浊，色情而让人产生狠狠欺凌的欲望。卡尔甩开了手，冷冷看着瘫倒在床上咳嗽的布鲁斯，深邃的蓝眼睛中的情绪晦涩不明。

“放心，我们有的是时间让你学会听话。”

*自杀小队中小丑对哈莉说的话，本来想搞三代的呜呜。


End file.
